Heretofore, for example, a vehicle ID system that identifies other vehicle which performs communication to control a host vehicle is available. As such a conventional vehicle ID system, for example, Patent Document 1 discloses a vehicle ID device including onboard detection means for detecting other vehicle, mounted on a host vehicle, communication acquisition means for acquiring the information related to other vehicle by communication, and ID means for identifying the other vehicle detected by the onboard detection means with the other vehicle acquired by the communication acquisition means.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-086269